


A Special Thanks

by minasdoll



Series: Apartment 505 [1]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cam Girl, F/F, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Squirting, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minasdoll/pseuds/minasdoll
Summary: After a long day at dance practice, Momo returns home to relax with her favourite cam girl.





	A Special Thanks

Momo steps into her apartment and takes off her shoes with a sigh. She drops her keys on her desk and her dance bag on the kitchen counter before grabbing an apple from the fridge. She stretches her legs as she sits herself on her small couch, feeling the ache of her limbs travel up her body. She switches on the tv, flicking through the abundance of channels that she doesn’t care about until she lands on a movie that seems to be half way through. It’s interesting enough to keep on but she’s so out of the loop that it doesn’t really matter if she pays any attention.

She scrolls through her phone with her left hand while tossing her apple core in the bin from her position on the couch. She sighs once again, watching the tweets from her friends flood her twitter feed, pity she wasn’t invited. 

Momo looks up from her phone as a notification rings from her laptop. She stands, stretching her arms as she walks and sits at her computer chair. She scans the top right corner of her screen before her eyes widen. Her fingers automatically click on the notification, it takes her to a site she has been to plenty of times before. 

A pretty woman stares back at her. She has long brown hair and a thin frame with a cute smile. Today, she has two long pigtails tied with bows in her hair. Momo takes off her jacket.

“Hi everyone, how are youuu?” the girl whispers with a little giggle, pulling down her tops baby-pink strap. She sits at her own desk, everything below her belly button is just out of frame.

“yess, it’s me, Sana,” she smiles. Momo’s eyes glaze as Sana pulls off her tights. Momo decides to do the same, slowly tugging her yoga pants and g-string past her ass and down her thighs before tossing them across the room. 

“Do you like my new hairstyle Mommy’s? Does it suit me?” Momo removes her tank top, revealing her black sports bra. 

“I think you do, you know why?” Sana teases, pulling off her other strap. “Because you love it when i look innocent, don’t you?” Momo releases her breasts from her bra, they bounce from the sudden freedom. Instantly Momo’s fingers grip her hardened nipples.

Sana sighs, “oh mommy’s, i have a problem… i won’t able to take off my tight top with my pigtails like this… what do i do? I know you want to see my soft breasts…” Momo begins to type by pure instinct, she needs this to go her way. 

_Keep the pigtails, Princess. Just pull your top above your boobs.  
\- Momo”. _

“Momo said i should pull my top up? Do you think she means like this?” Sana grips the bottom of her top while sitting upright in her seat. She starts lifting the hem, slowly up her stomach and towards her breasts. Momo’s fingers slip between her noticeably wet thighs. 

“Like this Momo?.. come on Momo… don’t ignore your princess” Sana leans into the chat, swaying the edge of her top to slightly reveal herself while waiting for a response. 

Momo snaps forward, typing once again. 

_Yes princess, just like that, keep going higher baby.  
\- Momo”. _

Momo leans back in her chair, her keyboard is now sticky. 

“Oh Momo, i think i understand now,” Sana giggles again. Momo moans as she traces her finger up and down her labia. 

Sana starts moving her top higher. Momo’s thighs snap together when she sees Sana’s tits to drop. Her breasts bounce as they fall, the baby-pink fabric now tightly protruding them ever so slightly.

Momo’s fingers slip between her folds, teasing her clit and entrance.

“I hope you enjoyed that Momo, i did it all for you,” Sana pushes her breasts together by tucking her arms close to her body. Momo moans, her head falls back and her black hair cascades down her shoulders. 

“Mommy’s i’m going to reposition you now,” she giggles again. Momo looks towards her laptop screen and her left hand raises to her nipple. She tugs at them, gasps at the stimulation. She wishes Sana were here to suck deep purple hickeys into her tender breasts. 

Sana grabs the camera, moving it to a view of her almost naked body spread on her desk chair. 

“Should i fuck myself here or the bed?” Momo is too far gone to respond, someone else tells her to stay at the chair.

“Okay mommy, i’ll stay at the chair just, for, you,” Momo moans at the sight of Sana’s pretty vulva. It’s a pity Momo can’t tongue fuck it. 

Sana leans back in her chair, Momo gets to view Sana’s perky breasts from a lower angle. Sana traces her fingers up and down her torso, focusing on her breasts. 

“Don’t you wish you could suck on these?” Sana whimpers. Momo grips her own nipples, increasing the pressure until she can’t bare it. 

“O-oh, Sana, fuck, Sana…” Momo sits up quickly, opening a box on her desk that contains her black nipple clamps. She positions them carefully, lulling her head at the painful pleasure.

“Uhhh,” Momo dribbles. 

Sana’s fingers fall lower, teasing her clit. 

“O-oh, this is so good mommy, i-” Sana tries to giggle but it turns into a harsh moan. Momo stares at Sana’s slender fingers as they slip into Sana’s vagina. 

“Mommy!” Sana continues to thrust her fingers further inside. Momo’s own fingers slip across her own clit, causing her to twitch before she pushes her long fingers into her vagina.

“Fuck me Sana, oh god fuck me.” Momo is much closer than Sana, her hips are bucking into herself and her body is trembling, causing her breasts to shake. The heavy nipple clamps are tugging her nipples downwards. 

“Do i look good for you, Mommy? Do i?” Sana has visible sweat on her forehead and her fingers are soaked, her breasts are captivating. 

“O-oh, oh Sana princess, you look like such a whore, a beautiful whore,” Momo starts to shake violently, she grips the chair with her left hand. Her right hand still fucking herself, causing her liquid to spread down her thighs and onto the leather chair. 

“I, I think i’m gonna cum p-princess…” whimpers Momo. Sana squeezes her left breast and continues to finger herself, her pigtails daintily lie on her shoulders and cup her breasts. 

“I, oh, fuck! Sana, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh!” Momo moans as she cums, squirting down her legs and onto the wooden floor. The liquid gushes from her vulva as she shakes, her legs instinctively squeeze together causing them to be soaked. Momo’s hand ends up grasping on top of the chair, saving her from falling as she slide down the leather. 

“Oh Mommy, this feels so good, i- i think i’m cumming, i’m-” Sana forces her legs to stay open as she cums. She’s holding both her breasts in one her hand as she rubs her clit with the other. She thrusts into the air, giggling and moaning for her collective mommy. 

Momo watches her as she recovers from her own orgasm. Her breathing is heavy and only one nipple clamp remains on her sore nipples. Sana pants as she signs off for the night.

“Thank you so much to Momo for interacting with me! Your suggestion was…” she blushes and giggles, “... Extra special. And thank you to our special anonymous mommy for suggesting to stay on the chair. I love you all, good night.” Sana gives us her signature, kiss kiss to the camera and shuts off the cam. 

Momo is left messy and alone in her apartment once again.


End file.
